


A Harry for Her

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clones, Lies, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Logo após a batalha de Hogwarts Harry Potter decide ir embora. Cinco anos mais tarde, ele ouve algo que faz com que ele volte, e seu retorno causa choque e surpresa para as pessoas que estavam mais próximos de Harry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Harry for her](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255476) by phoenixgirl26. 



> Nota tradutor:  
> Mais uma oneshot da maravilhosa PHOENIXGIRL26 espero que vocês gostem e comentem... bora para um bom restinho de ano?  
> Vejo vocês nas minhas outras traduções! Logo terá longfics!  
> Ate breve  
> Fui…

****

 

**Capitulo único**

 

Harry estava completamente exausto, mas ele não estava pronto para dormir, sua mente ainda estava em ir, mesmo se seu corpo queria parar. Ele olhou em volta para todas as pessoas que transformaram-se em Hogwarts para ajudar, não só para lutar, mas para limpar a bagunça que todos os feitiços tinha causado. Como Harry olhou em volta, ele fez com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto cansado. A guerra com Voldemort acabou, ele estava morto. Harry não parava de pensar que mais e mais, porque como os outros, ele achou tão difícil de acreditar que a guerra que se arrasta há tanto tempo finalmente acabou, que o homem que assassinou seus pais foi finalmente morto.

-Parece que você está indo para adormecer sentado.

Harry deu um sorriso cansado. -Eu estou tão cansado, eu simplesmente não consigo dormir ainda. E quanto a você Ginny, você parece cansada também?

-Eu vou dormir logo, eu tenho ajudado Madame Pomfrey e os outros curandeiros. Além de todos os cortes e contusões, você está coberto de sujeira, manchas de grama e sangue, eu espero que não seja o seu.

-É meu, mas parou de sangrar agora. Como está a sua mãe está fazendo?

-Ela não vai sair do lado de Fred. Eu não a culpo, pensando Fred estava morto, mas em coma profundo em vez disso, ele realmente balançou-a.

-Eu era o mesmo quando eu ouvi. Eu estava com Fred quando aconteceu, não com ele, mas nos deparamos com ele da mesma forma que aconteceu.

-Sim, Ron disse-nos. Difícil de acreditar, não é Harry, ele está morto e nós sobrevivemos, você sobreviveu.

-Às vezes eu acho que estou sonhando, mas eu sei que eu estou acordado por causa de como ferido eu sou. Se eu estava sonhando, então eu não me sentiria como se um gigante pisou em mim.

-Você deveria ir ver um curandeiro.

-Eu vou, eu quero que eles para lidar com o gravemente ferido em primeiro lugar e eu tive que sentar e conversar com Kingsley e Minerva sobre Severus verdadeiro papel. Você sabe que ele salvou todas as suas vidas, a de Carrow queria que você monte morto.

-Sim, Minerva explicou. Você sabe o que eu fiz?

-Eu não poderia sequer imaginar, e não quando se trata de você Ginny.

-Eu fui para a ala hospitalar e beijei sua bochecha. Eu pensei que ele ia me dar um daqueles olhares ou apenas me azarar no esquecimento, mas ele realmente tinha esse tipo de sorriso envergonhado, era tão bonito.

Harry começou a rir. -Eu não acho que eu já ouvi alguém dizer Severus Snape era bonito. Eu sempre achei que ele era robustamente bonito e muito gracioso, mas não bonito.

-Você pode ser um idiota às vezes Potter. De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu saiba a resposta que eu esperava, eu quero ouvir isso de você.

-Eu gosto de você Ginny, mas, um desculpe, não desse jeito, eu gosto de caras. Eu percebi por que você nunca me ligado, isso só aconteceu quando eu acontecer para ver um certo cara passar.

-Eu tive um sentimento, você sempre será meu primeiro amor Harry, mas eu estou bem com você apenas ser meu amigo. Eu não vou dizer nada por agora e tentar não dizer nada mesmo, mas mãe nunca parou em curso sobre os dois de nós, filhos de casamento a coisa toda. Ela não vai acreditar em seu gay, ela desaprova relacionamentos do mesmo sexo, é por isso que Charlie nunca disse a ela sobre ele.

Harry ouviu uma pequena alteração na voz de Ginny. -Só não disse nada, ainda não, mas eu estou indo embora por um longo tempo. Eu realmente preciso sair daqui, mas agora eu o matei, eu não estou indo para obter qualquer paz das pessoas, mesmo que eu aprecio o seu agradecimento, mas o ministério quer que eu seja seu garoto-propaganda, o trabalho com eles para mostrar ao mundo que, se você tem espero que você tenha o suficiente para tornar o nosso mundo o lugar que todos nós queremos viver. Agora eu não poderia mesmo dizer que vou voltar, visitas, talvez, mas não por muito tempo. Mas tenho a sensação de que uma vez que eu estou liquidado Eu não vou querer voltar. De qualquer forma, a maneira como você disse antes de Charlie, que ele disse algo sobre mim?

Ginny forçou um sorriso: -Não, mas ele mencionou passar o tempo com você na noite de seu aniversário, afinal fomos para a cama.

-Eu sabia que Charlie era gay, Dumbledore me disse. Ele pensou se eu precisava de alguém para conversar, que poderia ser Charlie, já que eu estou perto de sua família, então eu fiz. Eu entrei em seu quarto naquela noite para pedir-lhe um monte de perguntas, constrangedor, eu estava vermelho brilhante no rosto, mas eu precisava saber coisas. Bem, ao mesmo tempo eu estava tão chocado que Charlie me beijou para me trazer de fora. Ele me disse que não gosta de mim dessa forma, eu também não, mas bem, as coisas acabaram indo um pouco longe. A coisa é, eu não me importava Charlie levando a minha virgindade, ele é um amigo e eu me senti confortável com ele. Agora, se eu nunca cumprem Sr. Certinho não vou me sentir tão envergonhado. De qualquer forma, eu acho que é hora de consultar um curandeiro, eu posso sentir as dores cada vez pior.

-Basta lembrar, mãe não vai desistir, de modo a tentar ficar longe dela ou ela vai ter nos casado antes do fim do dia. -disse Ginny sonoridade alegre, mas que era uma coisa que ela queria, para se casar com Harry, agora ela sabe ela nunca vai levá-la Harry. Ginny conjurou um pano e pressionou-o para o ombro de Harry, que tinha começado a sangrar novamente. -Você precisa de descanso, agora vá, mas não vou entrar ou mãe vai pensar que estamos juntos.

-Obrigado pela compreensão Ginny. -Harry beijou a bochecha dela, em seguida, saiu com Ginny ainda segurando o pano que estava coberto de sangue.

Ginny olhou para o pano de sangue, ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, em seguida, algo estalou em sua mente, um livro que o Carrow os fez usar, um livro de artes das trevas. Mesmo que Ginny sabia que era errado e que ela poderia entrar em apuros, este pode ser o caminho para tê-la Harry depois de tudo.

Quando Harry falou com Madame Pomfrey ela conjurou cortinas para colocar em torno de uma cama para que ele não teria todo mundo olhando para ele enquanto ela o examinou. Depois de alguns feitiços de cura e poções que ela queria Harry para descansar por algumas horas, o que Harry fez, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia levantar-se outra vez, ele estava tão cansado. Enquanto ele estava lá ele fez ouvir o seu nome mencionado muito, alguns perguntaram o que Voldemort havia feito com ele para que ele precisa de um curador. Mas uma coisa Harry fez ouvir que ele disse o que Ginny disse era verdade, Molly Weasley perguntando sobre ele, então, disse que iria cuidar dele quando chegar em casa, mas Ginny também cuidar dele, uma vez que acabaria por casar. Harry gemeu e sabia que ele precisava sair rapidamente, mas por enquanto Harry virou de lado e dormir fingida no caso dela entrar, mas dentro de alguns minutos Harry Potter caiu no primeiro sono onde Voldemort não dominar seus sonhos.

Como Harry começou a deriva entre o sono e da consciência, ele ouviu Molly Weasley novamente, para que ele não se moveu e acabou de fazer com que pareça que ele ainda estava dormindo. Quando ele ouviu afastar, Harry colocou o manto sobre si mesmo, então, cuidadosamente fez o seu caminho para fora do hospital improvisado. Ele teria gostado de sair para a direita, em seguida, mas Harry precisava fazer uma coisa em primeiro lugar, algo muito importante. Então, ele fez o seu caminho para as masmorras para ver Severus Snape, que tinha decidido a curar em seus próprios quartos do que ser preso no hospital com todos os outros. Ele estava indo para dizer-lhe quão corajoso ele estava, ele estava indo para agradecê-lo, ele estava indo para dizer que ele estava saindo, ele estava indo para dizer-lhe que sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de seu amigo de infância, então Harry ia dizer-lhe que ele era o homem dos sonhos de Harry, o homem que tornaria difícil para atender a qualquer homem que ninguém viria até o padrão de Severo, e não nos olhos de Harry. Uma vez que Harry fez que ele estava indo para virar e ir embora, esperou que com a cabeça erguida e sua dignidade intacta.

O primeiro ano de distância para Harry foi o mais incrível de sua vida, mas sua vida mudou tão radicalmente, para melhor, tanto quanto Harry estava preocupado. Ele fez ocasionalmente obter o Profeta Diário apenas para descobrir o que estava acontecendo de volta para casa, seu nome foi sempre mencionado, sempre querendo saber onde ele estava hospedado como ninguém o tinha visto. Harry escreveu uma carta dizendo que ele foi finalmente ter a vida que ele queria e não tinha certeza de que ele jamais voltaria, mas Harry nunca enviou. Se eles ouviram dele Harry tinha a sensação de que iria parar em nada para encontrá-lo e Harry não queria ser encontrado.

O segundo ano afastado por Harry era tão bom quanto o primeiro. Ele tinha começado um negócio, um restaurante no país, ele não era um chefe ou qualquer coisa, mas ele tinha um grande casal de chefs que fez brilhantes alimentos e uma ampla gama de modo que havia algo para todos. Mesmo que Harry era o dono, ele fez trabalho no restaurante, gestão, principalmente, mas ele ocasionalmente servido clientes ou mostrou-lhes a sua mesa. Era uma cidade mágica, mas Harry usou um glamour em sua cicatriz, ele se livrou de seus óculos e ele iluminou seu cabelo. Apenas essas três coisas foi o suficiente para parar qualquer um pegar no fato de que ele era Harry Potter. Harry tem o Profeta Diário, mas apenas ocasionalmente, agora embora o seu nome não estava nele. Harry desnatado principalmente a primeira página, porque normalmente se era sobre ele que ele estava sempre na primeira página. Ele suspirou de alívio, ele pensou, finalmente, eles estavam indo para deixá-lo sozinho, se isso significava que eles já não estavam escrevendo sobre ele. Harry confessou que ele só tem o papel muito raramente, de modo que ele poderia ter sido mencionado em outros momentos. De qualquer maneira Harry sentiu que eles podem não procurá-lo mais.

Era quase cinco anos que se passaram desde que Harry Potter deixou quartos de Severus, Severus nunca disse a ninguém que viu Harry na manhã após a luta, porque ele não queria ser questionado sobre o que eles falaram. Mas Severus nunca esqueceu um momento de seu tempo com Harry e ele se arrependeu de sua decisão precipitada desde Harry tinha desaparecido através de sua porta. Ele percebeu que Harry teria sido ferido e é por isso que ele fez o que fez, o que se esperava do herói do mundo mágico. Foi então que Severus decidiu sair, na esperança de um dia ele iria acabar com o seu amor pelo homem corajoso jovem que sofreu. Uma coisa Severus queria, ele queria que Harry para ser feliz e se a decisão que ele fez era o que ele queria e ele estava feliz, isso é tudo Severus se preocupava. Assim, para os primeiros anos Severus viajou. Todo o tempo ele era um Comensal da Morte de um espião, ele nunca teve tempo para si mesmo. Então, depois de organizar o espólio Prince que sua mãe o havia deixado, quando ela morreu, algo que ele manteve escondido de Voldemort e todos os outros Comensais da Morte, ele viajou ao redor do mundo. Ele sempre soube que ele iria voltar para a Inglaterra, mas ele não teria nada a ver com sua antiga vida, além de poções como foi sua paixão e ele era muito bom nisso. Então, ele encontrou uma boa e tranquila cidade do interior, mágico, claro, e abriu seu próprio boticário quando ele descobriu que a cidade não tem o seu próprio. Mas, em vez de apenas venda de ingredientes de poções e livros, ele também fez poções que podem ser comprados que estão preparados para assumir como ele sabia que nem todo mundo tinha a capacidade de fazer poções que estavam seguro para beber. Ele começou a usar o nome de Toby Prince, Toby era o nome de sua mãe costumava chamá-lo, ela odiava o nome Severus que o marido escolheu e pensou Toby lhe convinha pouco e Prince. Severus fez muitas vezes pensar em sua mãe, mas quando ele se lembrava de como ela se dirigiu a ele como pequeno príncipe que causou grande envergonhado, mas só ele sabia o nome. Então ele imaginou uma vez que ele estava começando uma vida nova que ele iria começar com um novo nome, bem como, mas também uma ligeira alteração à sua aparência. Ele trabalhou em seu cabelo para que ele não era tão magro e em linha reta, uma poção que ele veio com engrossar o cabelo que também fez crescer, por isso a maioria dos dias Toby tiveram que amarrados para trás com uma tira de couro. Ele também trabalhou em um glamour para o nariz, tornando-o um pouco menor e sem o gancho no final, ele também mudou os lábios para que eles eram um pouco mais completa. Então, sem as vestes e, em algumas agradáveis calças e camisa ou até mesmo calças jeans, foi difícil ver Severus Snape, ele agora era Toby Prince e com o seu novo nome veio o nome para sua loja, que foi chamado de Prince de Poções.

Depois de mais um longo dia, com muitos clientes Toby não se sentiu como cozinhar e um de seus clientes lhe contou sobre um grande restaurante da cidade chamado Fawkes Flames. Toby sempre gostou fênix de Albus Dumbledore e o nome do restaurante lembrou de Fawkes. Quando ele viu a grande placa e a imagem da fênix vermelho brilhante, Toby pensou que ainda parecia Fawkes e se perguntou se aquele que possuía o restaurante tinha visto Fawkes ou mesmo sabia Albus Dumbledore. À primeira Toby ia mudar sua mente, mas seu estômago que ele saiba que ele não tinha comido desde cedo naquela manhã. Mais uma vez ele hesitou quando viu o nome do proprietário escrito em letras menores, Harrison James, a Toby ele lembrou de Harry Potter e James Potter. Toby sabia o nome completo de Harry Harrison foi mesmo que a maioria não sabe disso, nem mesmo seus amigos, Albus dissera a Severus quando ele tinha concordado em ajudar Albus proteger o filho de Lily. Finalmente, ele entrou para um restaurante muito agradável, a garçonete mostrou-lhe a uma tabela para a parte traseira. Toby percebeu que, com tanta gente ali que este lugar deve servir comida muito boa. Ele olhou para o menu e riu com alguns dos nomes, alguns tinham nomes mágicos para pratos comuns e alguns eram refeições muito caros, mas a Toby, todos eles soou agradável. Ele ordenou a sua refeição e um pouco de vinho, em seguida, ficou olhando os outros clientes que tudo parecia estar tendo um bom tempo. Ele fez se acenou para por alguns, os clientes que estavam em sua loja, Toby acenou de volta antes de digitalizar o quarto novamente. Ele viu um homem por trás do bar, de costas para o restaurante, em seguida, uma mulher se aproximou dele com uma menina pequena em seus braços. O homem virou-se levar a criança em seus braços, beijando a menina em seu rosto fazendo-a rir. Toby percebeu que a criança era filha do homem, mas ele não achava que a mulher era a mãe, ela estava em seus sessenta anos, pelo menos. Quando o homem se virou mais Toby ofega, apesar de ele ter mudado sua aparência, Toby sabia quem era o homem, Harry Potter. Toby não tinha certeza se deveria ficar ou ir, mas depois percebeu que Harry não deveria estar ali e, tanto quanto ele sabia de seus papéis, ocasionalmente, ele recebeu de volta para casa, Harry não tinha uma criança e essa criança tinha arremesso cabelo preto, quase da cor de um corvo. Outra coisa que Toby pensava era se esta criança era de Harry, ela parecia ser entre três e quatro, se Toby estava a adivinhar uma vez que ele não tinha relações com as crianças que o jovem, ele diria mais perto de quatro e se isso era certo Harry deve tornaram-se um pai dentro do primeiro ano de sair.

Toby mal ouviu a garçonete como ela colocou a refeição e vinho sobre a mesa. -O homem com a criança, é que o proprietário?

-Sim, o Sr. James, que é filha dele, Holly. Conhece Sr. James Sr. Prince?

-Não, ele só me faz lembrar de alguém que eu conhecia. A filha é linda, quantos anos ela tem?

-Só quatro, há dois meses, ela é uma coisa tão pequena e preciosa sorte de estar aqui. Sr. James realizado e deu à luz ele mesmo, mas ele teve um momento muito difícil. A mulher com ele, que é a babá de Holly e um curandeiro. Ela queria se aposentar, mas não ser preso em casa sem fazer nada para que o Sr. James ofereceu-lhe o trabalho como babá desde que ela salvou a vida de Holly. Oh querida, me desculpe o Sr. Prince, eu estou distância, por favor, aproveite a sua refeição.

-Eu vou, obrigado. -Toby forçou um sorriso então voltou sua atenção para Harry e Holly. Fez-se comer por isso não iria olhar desconfiado, mas seu estômago parecia que algo pesado estava sentado nela. Harry deu à luz, ela é quatro, ele fez um cálculo rápido e percebeu quando Harry deve ter caído grávida e no mundo mágico você precisava de dois bruxos muito poderosos para produzir uma criança pelos pais do sexo masculino. Então, ele sabia quem é a criança que foi e ele percebeu que algo estranho estava acontecendo de volta para casa, algo que ele precisa falar com Harry. Toby se perguntou quanto tempo depois de Harry deixou que ele descobriu que estava grávida, semanas, não mais do que um par de meses, mas até então Toby sabia Harry ainda teria sido ferido por o que aconteceu da última vez que vimos um ao outro.

Toby preparou-se, em seguida, caminhou até o bar, depois de pagar, sem falar, ele subiu um pouco para que ele pudesse ser visto por Harry no momento em que se virou.

-Sinto muito, mas há algo muito importante que você precisa saber o que está acontecendo de volta para casa ... Sr. James.

Harry engoliu em seco, em seguida, virou-se lentamente, ele poderia dizer que era Severus mesmo com as mudanças. -Adele, você poderia tomar Holly volta para a casa por favor? -Harry beijou a filha na cabeça. -eu vou te beijar logo minha princesa.

-Ok papai. -Holly sorriu então voltou para sua babá.

-Venha ao meu escritório. -Harry virou e foi embora sabendo Severus estava atrás dele. Ele apontou para uma cadeira, em seguida, fechou a porta. -Severus.

-Eu sou conhecido como Toby agora ... Harrison.

-Parece que nós dois começamos uma nova vida. Então, o que você acha que eu preciso saber?

-Eu vou chegar a isso, mas primeiro eu sinto muito. Eu me arrependi do que eu disse todos os dias desde que você deixou. Há uma razão para que eu lhe pedi para sair, eu estava ... com medo de que, eventualmente, você iria me e todos aqueles sentimentos antigos rejeitei. Eu costumava ter sobre a forma como o seu pai e padrinho me tratou ressurgiu, então eu revertido para como eu sempre me protegido, e ataquei você.

-Eu lhe disse como me sentia, eu mostrei-lhe, eu literalmente me entreguei a você em todos os sentidos. Eu não teria feito isso se meus sentimentos não eram reais. Eu estava tão magoado quando eu saí, amaldiçoando o seu nome, chamando-o de todo o nome podre que eu ouvi de outras pessoas sobre você mesmo indo tão longe como a utilização de Sirius nomear para você.

-Eu entendo, mas eu realmente sinto muito e eu queria falar com você. Deixei uma semana depois que você fez e a primeira coisa que fiz depois de obter as coisas em ordem era tentar encontrá-lo. Então eu ouvi algo sobre você que só me quebrou, então eu deixei completamente, viajei ao redor do mundo. Depois de um tempo eu decidi voltar para a Inglaterra e resolver minha vida pensando que era minha culpa que eu perdi você, assim como eu poderia ficar com a minha vida... sozinho. Mas eu preciso saber, ela é minha?

-Ela é minha. -Harry estalou em seguida, tomou um par de respirações calmantes. -Você é o outro pai, sim. Descobri um mês depois que eu saí. Eu ainda viajei, em seguida, encontrou esta cidade e pensei que era perfeito. Ninguém sabia quem eu era ou se alguém fez que nunca tocou no assunto. Então eu tive Holly, tenho uma babá e trabalhava em tempo parcial construir meu negócio. Por que você está aqui nesta cidade?

-Eu mudei para cá há seis meses e abri a loja Prince de Poções.

-Diz no sinal Toby Prince, de modo que você usou parte de seu nome do meio e sobrenome de sua mãe. Eu deveria ter pego, especialmente quando era uma loja de poções.

-Poções e boticário, o seu nome não está longe de ser o seu nome verdadeiro, mesmo se você usou o seu nome completo e nome de seu pai.

-Como é que você sabe o meu nome completo, ninguém faz?

-Albus me disse não muito tempo depois da mortes de seus pais. Antes de eu entrar para a grave situação de volta para casa, eu preciso saber se nós podemos falar, gostaria de conhecer a minha filha. Eu sei que você não quer ter nada a ver comigo, eu aceito isso, por isso eu não espero nada de você Harry.

-Você me magoou, mais do que ninguém jamais fez. Eu não esperava que você me rejeitasse de imediato, mas você não, ele me deu esperança, então você tomou essa esperança de distância, o tirou antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei, e como eu disse que me arrependi desde então. Você sabe como eu vivi minha vida Harry, eu tive que manter essa persona para que ninguém iria pegar na verdade. Além de Albus, você foi a primeira pessoa a ver o meu verdadeiro eu e que me apavorava. Eu sei que você não iria, mas eu ficava vendo você rir com seus amigos através de professor humilhante Snape depois de todas as coisas podres que eu tinha feito para todos vocês. Fiquei pensando que você não podia estar falando sério, que tinha de ser uma piada, alguma maneira de se vingar de mim. Depois que você saiu, eu fiquei bêbado então eu percebi que eu fiz, perseguido afastado por meus medos de ser intimidado e humilhado.

-Eu sei o que é gostar de ser intimidado e humilhado, eu nunca faria isso com ninguém. Eu ainda gritei para Sirius uma vez, quando eu descobri como o meu pai e Sirius tratou quando um estudante, ele me lembrou da minha vida com Dudley e seus amigos. Ninguém sabe disso, mas eles tinham um jogo, Harry caça e se eu não fui rápido o suficiente eu costumo parar no hospital por causa das pancadas que me deram. Eles usaram para tirar fotos de mim depois que eles terminaram e mostrá-los ao redor da escola e outras crianças que intimidado para que eles soubessem o que esperar. Eu sei que temem Severus, eu vivi toda a minha vida, às vezes você tem que enfrentar seu medo se você sempre vai ter algum tipo de vida em tudo.

-Eu sei, é por isso que eu queria vê-lo. Acho que eu não deveria esperar uma resposta, no entanto, você precisa de tempo, eu aceito isso. Eu vivo em cima da minha loja se você decidir que quer deixar-me ser uma parte da vida de Holly. Eu amo o nome por sinal, tipo de depois de sua mãe.

Harry suspirou. -Sim, eu considerei Lily ou Lilian, mas eu queria um nome como o da minha mãe, mas não diretamente relacionado a ele. Vou pensar sobre isso, porque eu tenho pensado sobre o que teria acontecido se fosse oposto. Você é o pai dela, você tem o direito de vê-la, apenas dar-me algum tempo. Quanto a nós, eu não sei, eu não tenho certeza de que eu poderia dar o meu coração assim de novo.

-Se você fizer isso eu vou apreciá-lo e verifique se ele é todo e cuidada, para sempre.

-Eu estou vendo um outro lado de você que eu nunca esperava.

-A lateral. Eu não mostrei em um longo tempo. Mas, agora, para o que está acontecendo e você não vai gostar nem um pouco. -Severus ficou lá olhando em lindos olhos verdes de Harry enquanto ele explicou o que estava acontecendo em casa e como ele causa Harry. Ele sentou-se ali com os olhos arregalados, sua boca aberta e apenas ficava perguntando como era possível.

Durante o próximo par de dias Harry fez um monte de pensamento e quando ele estava com Holly, vendo seus belos olhos escuros, assim como os olhos de Severo ele sabia que deveria deixar Holly conhecer seu outro pai.

-Holly, minha princesa.

-Hey pai. -Holly olhou para seu pai.

-Então você se lembra quando você pediu Adele sobre uma mamãe?

-Sim, ela disse-me para pedir-lhe, então eu fiz e você disse que eu não tinha uma mamãe. Será que ela morreu?

-Não, você nunca teve uma mãe. -Harry entregou uma foto de sua filha. -Você vê minha barriga grande, bem, eu te deu à luz, você esta dentro de mim lá, é por isso que eu estou tão grande. Agora é muito raro um homem para engravidar, ele precisa de dois bruxos muito poderosos para amar uns aos outros para que isso aconteça. O que estou dizendo Holly é que você tem um outro pai, dois pai, nem mãe.

-Então, se você é pai, o que eu iria chamá-lo?

-Como cerca de papa?

-Ok, parece bom, então quando eu encontrá-lo?

-Pedi-lhe para vir para o jantar hoje à noite. Assim como sobre Adele faz com que você limpa e ponha o novo vestido que eu comprei pra você e usar seus sapatos brancos, que uma boa aparência.

-Ok, mas meu pai, ele vai gostar de mim, como você faz?

-Eu te amo, mas sim, ele vai gostar de você. Outra coisa, lembre-se que você perguntou sobre seus olhos uma vez, bem papa tem os olhos escuros, como você e cabelo preto também. Agora eu já te disse que eu realmente tenho cabelo preto, mas eu mantenho-luz para que as pessoas não me reconhecer, mas seu cabelo é exatamente a mesma cor que Toby, que é o nome dele, Toby Prince.

-Prince e eu sou sua princesa, de modo que faria dele o seu príncipe.

Harry riu: -Sim, talvez ele seja. Ok, eu vou deixar você se vestir. -Harry beijou a cabeça de Holly em seguida foi para seu quarto para se vestir.

Harry abriu a porta para deixar Toby, ele tinha que lembrar o nome Toby, não Severus. Ele levou Toby para a sala onde Holly estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro.

-Holly, princesa, eu quero que você conheça Toby Prince, seu ... papa. -Harry notou um rápido olhar de Severus antes que ambos se aproximou de Holly.

Severus ajoelhou-se na frente de sua filha. -Olá Holly, você é muito bonita, você sabe disso?

-Papai sempre me diz que eu sou bonita. -Holly olhou nos olhos escuros. -Você tem olhos lindos. Papai disse que eu posso chamá-lo de pai, é que tudo bem, porque eu tenho um pai?

-Eu gosto de papa e eu chamava meu pai de pai, quando eu era pequeno.

-Papai me chama sua pequena princesa, seu príncipe assim que você é o nosso príncipe agora, príncipe do papai encantador.

Harry riu quando ele se virou, mas ele fez notar Severus voltar endurecer um pouco antes de responder.

-Eu vejo que você ler livros do mundo trouxa.

-Adele lê-los para mim, estou apenas aprendendo a ler.

-Que tal a gente ir e jantar. -Harry estendeu a mão para a filha que o levou, em seguida, ela pegou a mão de Severus e três deles entrou na sala de jantar, onde Sally, a garçonete do restaurante estava esperando. Quando se sentaram ela trouxe no seu jantar e bebidas, o vinho para os dois homens e suco para Holly antes que ela sorriu para a menina, em seguida, à esquerda. -eu tenho que dizer-lhe princesa que nós vamos fazer uma viagem na próxima semana. Há algumas pessoas que eu preciso ver.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta se você for embora.

-Você está vindo também príncipes, eu não iria sem você. Assim, os três de nós estão indo para um lugar onde eu morava e ir para a escola, um lugar que... papa costumava ensinar.

-Ensina, você é um papa professor?

-Eu costumava ser, eu ensinei a seu pai, mas eu decidi que não queria ensinar mais. Agora eu tenho uma loja aqui na cidade.

-Como a loja do pai, com muita comida deliciosa?

Harry e Severus riu: -Não, eu fazer poções para as pessoas que não sabem e eu vendo todos os ingredientes que você precisa para fazer poções.

-Papai me faz poções quando eu tenho um resfriado.

Severus virou-se para Harry. A pimenta poção?

-Sim, ela teve algumas vezes ao longo dos anos. Mas não diga que eu não posso fazer poções, sem ser pego no que posso fazer poções muito facilmente, muito obrigado.

Severus riu: -Eu sabia que você tinha algum talento para poções, eu tornava difícil para você se concentrar.

-Você sabe se Slughorn ainda está lá?

-Sim, desde que a guerra acabou, ele decidiu ficar. Eu não sei muito, eu só pegar o jornal ocasionalmente. Eu sei Minerva é diretora e é muito seguro agora. Um monte de seus amigos voltaram e terminaram a do ano passado. Os dois vamos ver na próxima semana estavam lá e parecia ser o Sr. e a Sra Popular. Mas eu queria dizer a você, eu encontrei o feitiço que tinha sido utilizado e quais os ingredientes que ela deve ter obtido um porão. Seu sangue foi o principal deles, juntamente com o seu cabelo e algo que pertencia a você, eu não sei o que é que você não tinha um monte.

-Hermione tinha a minha roupa, quando eu saí e classificados Gringotes fui às compras imediatamente. Assim, ela pode ter encontrado as minhas roupas na mochila de Hermione.

-Você acha que eles ganharam acesso ao seu cofre?

-Pedi aos goblins para o melhor e mais forte proteção que eles poderiam fazer. Sangue, claro, é o mais forte, o que pode não ter funcionado, mas eles disseram algo que pertencia à minha família de sangue. Eu não estava indo de volta para o Dursley então eu fui para a casa. Era difícil de entrar e difícil de ver, mas eu era capaz de encontrar o cabelo dos meus pais, então eu adicionei dois anéis que tinham sido deixados lá para mim, seus anéis de casamento. Os goblins realizado alguns feitiços sobre os anéis e achei que eles sejam anéis alma adesivos que mostravam meus pais assinaturas mágicos, então acrescentar que, com seus cabelos e meu sangue, ninguém iria passar por essas enfermarias e eles precisam saber o que foi usado, eles não saberiam. Isso também fazia parte do selo, a algumas perguntas sobre os meus pais, Sirius, e que tipo de proteção que usamos para proteger o cofre.

-Então é por isso que você pediu a reunião a ser realizada em Gringotes, com os poucos convidados extra.

-Sim, nós vamos estar lá uma hora mais cedo para provar aos goblins Eu sou o verdadeiro Harry Potter. Eles disseram que isso leva um tempo, alguns feitiços sobre mim, sobre o meu sangue, verificando a minha assinatura mágico então as perguntas. Uma vez que está provado os dois primeiros convidados serão trazidos, eles vão precisar de saber antes que os outros descobrir. Os goblins tem magia poderosa, mas eles sugeriram outra coisa que também é poderoso, elf magia e quem eles pertencem. O duende disse um elfo propriedade vai saber quem é o seu verdadeiro mestre é o momento em que ele ou ela está em sua presença.

-Ah, então você está indo para chamar Monstro?

-Sim, você sabe se ele ainda está em Hogwarts ou se eles têm?

-Eu nunca ouvi falar de uma forma ou de outra. Mas já que você não liga para ele, ele iria para eles no momento, é o seu sangue.

-Sim, eu ainda tenho dificuldade em acreditar que eles fizeram isso e que poderiam ter sido envolvido. Acho que todas essas perguntas serão respondidas na próxima semana.

Durante a próxima semana, Harry, Severus e Holly passado muito tempo juntos. Harry podia ver que Severus já amava Holly e mesmo que ele nunca admitiu isso, ele ainda amava Severus. Ele não tinha certeza do que Severus sentiu sobre ele, mas ele fez ver algumas looks apontou sua maneira.

Depois de Harry e Severo beijou Holly boa noite, eles voltaram para a sala de estar, onde ambos tinham um copo de vinho.

-Eu... hum, eu ainda te amo Harry, que nunca mudou.

Harry, que estava ajoelhado na frente do fogo levantou-se e virou-se. -Eu nunca soube como você se sentiu, você nunca me disse naquele dia.

-Acho que é difícil para compartilhar meus sentimentos.

-Eu admito que você fez agir como você se importava, quando estávamos em sua cama, mas eu ainda não tinha certeza. Pela noite seguinte, eu pensei que você me odiava.

-Nunca odiei você e eu vim para cuidar de você durante essas lições oclumência. Mas eu preciso saber, você se sente nada por mim depois de tanto tempo?

Harry suspirou, mas ele se sentou ao lado de Severus, ele manteve a cabeça baixa olhando para o copo. -Eu nunca deixei de te amar, eu tentei, eu tentei te odiar, mas eu não podia. Quando Holly nasceu e eu vi seus olhos eu percebi que eu nunca iria parar de te amar, mas eu parei de lutar, porque eu te vi em seus olhos.

-Então podemos tentar isso de novo, lentamente, é claro. Eu sei que isso pode soar estranho para você, ser mais jovem do que eu, mas deixe-me cortejá-lo para provar que eu realmente te amo.

-Isso é um velho termo tão antiquado, mas eu gosto. Então, sim Severus, você pode me cortejar. -Harry sorriu timidamente, em seguida, ele estava nos braços de Severus beijando-o.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, alguns ficando muito aquecida, eles conversaram e estava indo para levá-la lenta, então Severus foi embora, mas estaria de volta na noite seguinte para ver Harry e Holly.

Harry, Severus, Adele e Holly foram rapidamente levados a uma grande sala de conferências em Gringotes.

-Eu sou Tronock, se tudo que você iria tomar um banco. -Harry e sua família se sentou como o goblin sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa. -Se pudéssemos começar com as perguntas que você colocou como garantia no cofre de Sr. Potter. Em primeiro lugar, você é o nome completo?

-Harrison James Potter.

-O nome completo da mãe, incluindo nome de casada e de solteira?

-Lily Roselyn Evans Potter.

-O nome completo do pai?

-James Harrison Potter.

-Tudo correto, agora o que foram os itens que você usou para que pudéssemos lançar o feitiço de vedação em seu cofre?

-Meu sangue, cabelo vermelho da minha mãe, o cabelo escuro de meu pai, e seus anéis alma de ligação.

-Correto, mesmo que eu já sei que é você Sr. Potter, vou testar seu sangue e lançar alguns feitiços sobre você para se certificar de que você não está usando qualquer tipo de poção ou imagem charme alteração.

Tronock e Harry se levantou, o duende de fundição cinco feitiços sobre Harry antes de um pedaço de pergaminho flutuou nas mãos goblins.

-Você é Harrison James Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter. Bem-vindo de volta ao Gringotes Sr. Potter.

-Obrigado, você pode me dizer se alguém tentou entrar no meu cofre?

-Sim, mas quando eles não poderiam responder à pergunta principal em seu nome completo que negou-lhes o acesso. Eles fizeram tentar obter o ministério envolvidos, mas eles perceberam que temos essas enfermarias por uma razão. Irei trazer nossos dois primeiros hóspedes.

Harry sentou-se: -Papai, por que ele continuar chamando você Sr. Potter?

-Lembre-se do que eu disse, que Harrison James não era o meu nome próprio. Eu tive que mudá-lo para que as pessoas não me reconhecesse. Então, meu verdadeiro nome é Harry Potter ou James Harrison, James era o nome do meu pai e todos me conheciam como Harry.

-Seu pai é muito famoso Holly, todo mundo o conhece e sabe o seu nome. -Severus sorriu para sua filha.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo, porque você nunca disse nada sobre a reunião de ontem. -Kingsley apertou sua mão.

-Você nunca me viu ontem Kingsley, desculpe, ministro. Há muito para entrar nisso, mas o homem que todo o pensamento era Harry Potter ao longo dos últimos cinco anos foi não era eu. Saí pela manhã, após a batalha e eu não voltei até agora. Eu vim aqui para trabalhar em segurança para o meu cofre como eu não tinha certeza se gostaria de voltar ou quando. Mas antes de chegarmos às explicações, ministro, Minerva, conhecer Holly, minha filha e de Severus.

-É muito bom conhecer você Holly e você tem os olhos do seu pai. -Minerva sorriu para a menina.

-Nem olhos do pai, os olhos do papa.

-Minhas desculpas, os olhos de papa, então papai tem olhos verdes, correto?

-Sim.

-Olá Holly. -Kingsley sorriu antes de ele se virou para Harry. -Ok, eu não tenho certeza do que está acontecendo, então explicar, mas você pode me chamar de Kingsley, somos amigos Harry.

-Kingsley. -Harry sorriu. -Ok, eu não sei muito sobre o que vem acontecendo aqui desde que eu deixei. Mas naquela manhã, eu vi Madame Pomfrey, dormiu por um tempo, então eu ouvi Molly Weasley em curso sobre se casar com Ginny. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém, mas Ginny eu era gay, mas ela me disse para não contar a sua mãe e tentar ficar longe dela que ela não iria parar de tentar tirar-nos juntos. Eu usei o meu manto e fui ver Severo. Eu tive sentimentos por ele há anos, mas nunca disse a ninguém. Nós... um, ficamos juntos, se você me entende, mas as coisas foram um pouco mais tarde... tenso, então eu deixei. Eu vim aqui, tenho algum dinheiro trabalhou em segurança, em seguida, fui embora, quero dizer que deixei o país. Um mês mais tarde eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu ainda viajei por um tempo, usando um glamour para que os trouxas nunca vi um homem grávido, mas também para disfarçar minha aparência. Um mês antes de Holly nascer me acomodei em uma pequena cidade do interior, aqui na Inglaterra. Adele. -Harry fez um gesto para a mulher sentada ao lado de Severus. -Ela era minha curandeirar. Holly quase morreu durante seu nascimento, Adele salvou depois se tornou a babá de Holly. Eu comecei meu próprio negócio, trabalhava em tempo parcial para que eu pudesse passar o máximo de tempo que pude com Holly. Eu tenho o Profeta Diário cerca de cinco ou seis vezes ao longo dos anos, mas nada sobre mim estava nele, então eu percebi que todo mundo só desistiu de procurar por mim, ou eles não estavam interessados em onde eu estava. -Harry olhou para Severus para continuar.

-Depois de Harry deixou eu percebi que tinha cometido um erro ao deixá-lo ir. Eu tentei descobrir onde ele estava, então eu ouvi sobre Ginny e Harry, então eu deixei, e como Harry eu deixei o país. Eu viajei por um tempo para tentar esquecer Harry, nunca funcionou. Eu estabeleci-me de volta para casa em uma pequena cidade do interior, abri meu próprio boticário que também carrega poções prontas. Uma noite eu fui a um restaurante chamado Fawkes Flames e vi Harry mesmo que ele tinha mudado sua aparência. Eu tinha trabalhado que Holly era minha, mas eu sabia que precisava dizer a Harry sobre o que estava acontecendo aqui atrás. Conversamos muito sobre as duas últimas semanas, enquanto eu estava começando a conhecer a minha filha. Harry não sabia nada ministro, ele não tinha ideia, mas eu achei isso. -Severus entregou um velho e, como todo mundo poderia dizer um livro muito escuro. -O feitiço necessário está lá e não é tão difícil se você tem os ingredientes e algo pessoal, e você só precisa ser meio no poder.

Kingsley e Minerva tanto ler o livro. -Sangue, como ela teria obtido o seu sangue? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Naquela manhã, antes que eu vi Madame Pomfrey, eu estava sentado nos degraus, exausto. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e ao mesmo tempo pressionado um pano no meu ombro que estava sangrando. -Harry moveu a camisa de lado. -Pela a maldição da morte. De qualquer forma, não muito tempo depois eu fui para o hospital, depois de algumas poções e feitiços, eu dormi. Meu cabelo teria sido em minhas roupas velhas que Hermione tinha, de modo que é também onde ela poderia ter obtido algo pessoal. Agora, enquanto você lê, os sentimentos também para este. Eu sempre soube que Ginny gostava de mim, ela tinha há anos, então isso teria sido fácil para ela fazer. Eu ainda tenho dificuldade em acreditar que ela fez isso, mas Severus pegou algumas edições antigas do Profeta Diário e eu vi a prova na primeira página.

-Eles fizeram tentar acessar vault do Sr. Potter, mas eles não podiam ter passado a segurança Sr. Potter definido em seu cofre, que é quando eles foram para a ministra. -Tronock.

-Então eles tentaram roubá-lo, mesmo depois de fazer isso, que é classificado como magia negra e proibido. Ok, eu vejo que é você, mas eu o vi também. Temos falado, passou um tempo juntos, caramba Harry, eu era a pessoa que realizou a cerimônia. - disse Kingsley.

-Sim, você fez Kingsley, mas lembre-se que eu disse sobre o casamento. -Minerva sorriu para Harry: -Se você se casou explicar como a cerimônia e recepção seria?

-Pequeno, calmo, apenas alguns amigos íntimos privados, em seguida, um pequeno jantar depois. Assim que eles colocaram em circo não era nada como eu, nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu teria colocar-se com isso. Centenas de convidados, repórteres que eu odeio e eu nunca usaria vestes, eu odeio vestes, ah, -Harry estremeceu fazendo Minerva e Severus rir.

-Sim, eu sempre soube que algo não estava certo sobre o casamento. Eu fiz ouvir uma coisa que me preocupou embora, mas eu nunca poderia trabalhar fora se isso significasse alguma coisa. Molly e Ginny estavam falando sobre anéis de Ginny e como eles desejam que se apoderasse de sua mãe. Eu não tenho ideia se os anéis eram enterrados com sua mãe ou não Harry, eu não acho que muitas pessoas não sabem que além de Albus recuperados os corpos da casa.

-Eles foram deixados na casa para mim, eu usei seus anéis alma de ligação para ajudar a selar meu cofre. Tirei o anel de noivado da minha mãe, eu tenho os dois anéis de casamento aqui para provar o que eu precisava e o anel de noivado está em casa pronto para ir a Holly quando ela é mais velha.

-Então, você tem toda a prova de que este é o verdadeiro Harry James Potter? -Kingsley perguntou o duende.

-Sim, ele respondeu às perguntas que só ele sabe e ele sabia o que os itens foram usado para lançar o feitiço de vedação. Eu também realizou alguns feitiços sobre ele para verificar que ele não estava usando nada para alterar sua imagem. Há mais um teste que o Sr. Potter pode fazer como prova, embora eu sei que este é o Sr. Potter.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. –Monstro. -dentro de segundos o velho elfo apareceu diante dele, curvando-se. -Olá Monstro.

-Master Harry, o que pode velho Monstro fazer por você?

-Agora basta responder a algumas perguntas. Você ainda está em Hogwarts?

-Eu fico em Hogwarts e em sua casa.

-Será que eu chamá-lo para morar comigo ou fez Ginny?

-Mistress me chamado de mestre, mas você me disse para ouvi-la como se ela fosse você. Fez Monstro fazer mestre errado Harry?

-Não, você não fez Monstro. Mas eu desejo para você ficar, por que você não se sentar ao lado da diretora.

-Sim mestre Harry.

-Elfos domésticos pode dizer quem é o seu dono, se poções ou encantos têm sido utilizados, é parte da magia elfo. -disse Tronock.

-Ah, então quando eles vêm em Monstro saberá automaticamente que ele é proprietário é. - disse Kingsley.

-Papai, o que é isso? -Holly apontou para Monstro antes Severus baixou a mão.

-É um elfo domestico, princesa, Monstro pertence a mim, mas eu o deixei em Hogwarts com todos os outros elfos domésticos. Eles cuidam de você, limpam suas casas, cozinham suas refeições, qualquer coisa que você quer que eles fazem. Hogwarts é uma escola com uma centena de elfos domésticos e pensei Monstro seria mais feliz com os outros do que comigo.

-Tudo bem, mas eu gosto dele. -Holly sorriu para o elfo.

-Monstro servirá Mistress Holly.

Harry gemeu baixinho. -Então é hora de trazê-los, mas Severus, Holly, Adele e eu entraremos depois. Nós achamos que você poderia perguntar-lhe um par de perguntas Kingsley. O primeiro é o meu nome completo, que ninguém sabe e só Dumbledore sabia antes que ele disse a Severus. O outro é o nome completo do meu pai.

-Tenho de saber as respostas a estas perguntas?

-Meu nome completo é Harrison James Potter, minha mãe era Lily Roselyn Evans Potter e meu pai era James Harrison Potter."

-Portanto, não apenas Harry. -Kingsley sorriu fazendo Harry, Severus e Minerva rir.

-Oh inteligente. -Harry balançou a cabeça em diversão: -Mas eu ainda quero ser conhecido apenas como Harry. Então, nós vamos estar na outra sala, para assistir saco de espantalho. -Harry sorriu fazendo Minerva rir novamente antes de Harry, Holly, Severus e Adele saiu do quarto. Tronock deixou o quarto também, mas para trazer os outros convidados que tudo parecia confuso.

-Minerva, ministro, não estávamos esperando você. -Molly sorriu.

-Há algumas coisas que precisam ser resolvidas, por isso, foram convidados a juntar-se com a reunião. -respondeu Minerva.

-Então, vamos começar. Eu sempre fui curioso sobre alguma coisa e eu percebi como todos vocês estão tão perto que você saberia. Você sabe o nome completo de James Potter é?

-Essa é uma pergunta estranha Kingsley. -disse Artur, mas olhou para Harry.

-Você pode responder à pergunta, por favor? -Perguntou Tronock.

Todos olharam para todos os outros, então a Harry quem respondeu. -James Potter, se você estiver indo para perguntar sobre minha mãe que era Lily Evans antes que ela se casou com o meu pai.

-Ok, o que acontece com o seu nome Harry? Seu nome completo eu quero dizer. - disse Kingsley sério.

-Isso é ridículo, você sabe o nome de Harry, então o que é tudo isso? -Perguntou Ron.

0Basta responder Harry. -disse Kingsley.

-Harry James Potter, todos sabem meu nome. Agora, o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Eu sou o que está acontecendo aqui e você acabou de provar que você não é o verdadeiro Harry como que não é o meu verdadeiro nome completo. Havia apenas uma pessoa viva, até recentemente, que sabia o meu nome completo e que foi Dumbledore. - Harry olhou para baixo, para Ginny e o homem que se parecia com ele. -Então, nós estamos todos aqui para descobrir quem estava envolvido comigo clonagem, que tentou entrar em meu cofre para roubar de mim e que chamou meu elfo doméstico. Monstro, você pode por favor, identificar o real Harrison James Potter?

É você dominar Harry, você deseja ser chamado de mestre Harrison?

-Não, Harry é bom Monstro, obrigado. Se você Tronock. -Harry sentou-se, mas Holly sentou em seu colo: -É princesa fina, fina do papai.

-Eu não gosto quando você franzir a testa papai.

Harry sorriu para sua filha. -Desculpe Holly, eu não vou mais olhar severo. -Harry beijou a cabeça antes que ele olhou para cima. -Parece que rendeu todos sem palavras, ninguém vai confessar a usar magia negra que é proibido, não um vai confessar a tentar roubar de mim. Amor Severus, você seria tão amável?

-É claro que meu amor. -Severus apontou a varinha para o impostor Harry que desapareceu no ar. -Eu não gosta de olhar para outro quando eu sabia que não era real.

Harry beijou a bochecha de Severus antes de enfrentar todo mundo, mas foi Kingsley quem falou. -Esta sala é selado e permanecerá selado até obter respostas. Eu vou estar saindo em breve para liberar uma indicação sobre onde o real Harrison James Potter tem sido nos últimos cinco anos, como ele tem uma filha chamada Holly e está prestes a se casar com Severus Snape, que é outro o pai de Holly. Assim, gostaria de aconselhar alguém para falar. -disse Kingsley não tentando esconder sua raiva.

-Eu fiz isso. -Ginny sussurrou enquanto a cabeça baixa. -Harry me disse que ele era gay, mas eu o amava, eu não poderia deixá-lo ir.

-Onde você encontrou esse feitiço? -Perguntou Kingsley.

-Quando o Carrow se foram na escola, foi um dos livros que eles fizeram nos usar.

-E os ingredientes?

-Eu estava mantendo a pressão sobre sangramento ombro de Harry. Quando fomos para casa depois da batalha esperei até Hermione estava com Ron e passou por ela bolsa de contas, encontrado ponte de Harry, que teve seu cabelo sobre ele. Eu também achei a imagem que Colin teve de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

-Eu lancei o feitiço, Ginny me contou o que estava acontecendo e como ela queria Harry, mas ele é apenas errado. Então eu concordei em ajudá-la, lançando o feitiço depois que ela ficou me entregou os ingredientes. -disse Molly.

-Molly. -Arthur disse em um nível muito baixo, mas facilmente ouvida a borda em sua voz.

-Ginny era miserável, ele namorou depois a deixou por ele; ele merecia dar Ginny a vida que ela queria.

-De quem foi a ideia de tentar obter o meu dinheiro? -Harry pediu para não esconder sua raiva.

-Minha, só assim que olharia como se você fosse um companheiro real. Mas nós sabemos que você está mentindo, os homens não podem engravidar.

-Ah, mas você está errado Molly, bruxos muito poderosos podem conceber, Harry e Severus são muito poderosos. -disse Minerva.

-Então eu devo ser forte porque o meu parceiro ficou grávido. Ele mantém o nosso filho com ele quando eu visitar, ele tem oito anos. -Charlie olhou para sua mãe, em seguida, olhou para Harry. -Eu disse a ele o que aconteceu com a gente em seu décimo sétimo aniversário, ele me perdoou. Mas eu sabia que algo estava errado, mas eu nunca imaginei que era um clone. Você é gay, você nasceu assim e eu não podia trabalhar fora porque você se casou com a minha irmã. Eu pensei que talvez ela usou um dos gêmeos poções do amor em você e eu tentei falar com você, mas você não parava de dizer que era para ser, você estava feliz.

-Você se esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa amor? -Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

O rosto de Harry asneira: -Eu ia, mas tudo isso veio à tona. Charlie e eu meio que ficamos juntos no meu aniversário. Nenhum de nós planejado, eu fui para lhe fazer algumas perguntas embaraçosas. Dumbledore me disse Charlie era gay e percebi que se eu precisava de alguém para conversar, então Charlie Weasley seria a melhor pessoa. Bem. -Harry corou. -as coisas se empolgaram. Desculpe Sev, eu teria dito.

-Foi antes de nós ficamos juntos por isso é bom, desde que Charlie mantém distância.

-Eu tenho o meu próprio homem Severus, mas você tem um bonito, eu sempre pensei que Harry era bonito.

-Tudo bem, vamos esquecer toda a conversa bonito de nós. Então, eu estou indo para administrar veritaserum para descobrir a verdade sobre o que sabia que o homem que se casou com Ginny não era o verdadeiro Harry. Só para você saber Ginny, que o casamento nunca foi legal, que também vai ser na minha libertação. -Kingsley foi para Arthur primeiro que abriu a boca. -Você sabia que o Harry que se casou com sua filha não era o verdadeiro Harry Potter?

-Não.

-Alguma vez você suspeitar que algo estava estranho ou errado sobre Harry?

-Não.

Kingsley administrado o antídoto: -Você é claro Arthur. -Kingsley notado Molly olhou nervosamente para Ginny então ele pulou dela e foi para Bill, que não sabia de nada, nem fez Fleur ou Charlie. Percy e George ambos acreditavam Harry realmente casado Ginny. Kingsley mudou-se para Ron. -Será que você acredita que o verdadeiro Harry Potter casou com a sua irmã?

-Sim.

-Você estava sempre desconfiado de que ele poderia estar sob alguma poção ou feitiço?

-Não.

Kingsley administrado a poção. -Você é claro Ron. -Kingsley mudou-se para Hermione, que olhou para Harry, mas para Kingsley ela parecia chateado e envergonhado. -Será que você acredita que ele era o verdadeiro Harry, que se casou com Ginny?

-Sim.

-Alguma coisa faz com que você suspeitasse de que estava sendo forçado ou sob algum tipo de influência mágica?

-Sim.

-Explique.

-Às vezes ele não me tratava como ele normalmente faz, mas ele parou de me abraçar.

-Por que você seria suspeito se Harry parou de abraçar você?

-Eu era a primeira pessoa a abraçar Harry quando éramos doze. Ele admitiu para mim que ele era bom de ser abraçado, por isso sempre abraçou, assim como amigos.

-Queria tentar qualquer tipo de revelar feitiço para detectar uma poção ou um feitiço?

-Eu verifiquei para ambas as poções e feitiços, mas não por magia negra.

Kingsley administrado o antídoto: -Você é claro Hermione, e você não tentar.

-Sinto muito Harry.

-É bom Hermione. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso.

-Próxima é Molly. -Kingsley esperou por um minuto inteiro e ainda Molly se recusou a abrir a boca até que ele apontou sua varinha para ela, então ele deu a ela a poção. -Você sabia que o Harry que se casou com Ginny era um clone?

-Sim.

-Queria realizar a magia negra para fazer um clone do Harry?

-Não.

-Quando foi que você descobriu que Harry não era o verdadeiro Harry?

-No dia de seu casamento, logo após a cerimônia.

-Será que você decidir manter segredo de Gina?

-Sim.

-Você quer Ginny ter o dinheiro de Harry?

-Eu não sabia que ele tinha algum.

Kingsley administrado a poção depois deu um passo à frente de Ginny que parecia resignado como ela abriu a boca.

-Foi a sua ideia de fazer um clone de Harry usando magia negra?

-Sim.

-Você disse a ninguém que você fez um clone de Harry?

-Não.

-Além de amar Harry estava lá qualquer outra coisa que fez você clonar Harry?

-Eu queria uma vida melhor, Harry tinha dinheiro, ele poderia me dar.

-Havia outro motivo?

-Ser conhecida como a esposa do salvador me fez popular. Eu fui apanhado a jogar pela Holyhead Harpias do momento em que soube que eu era casada com Harry.

Kingsley notado Harry pareceu magoado antes que ele administrou o antídoto: -Você será realizada nas celas no ministério até o seu julgamento. Sua mãe, que sabia sobre isso, mesmo se foi após o fato, também irá a julgamento, o resto de vocês são livres para ir. Mas eu acredito que Harry merece um pedido de desculpas de Molly e Ginny, não apenas para ele, mas para clonagem de tentar usá-lo para o seu dinheiro e seu nome. Ele salvou sua vida Ginny, fez você esquecer isso, não é esquecer que ele salvou a vida de seu pai e sua vida de seu irmão. Eu realmente estou desapontado que você pode ser tão egoísta, pensando apenas que Harry poderia lhe dar, sem levar em conta a forma como Harry sente ou ainda se sente que você clonado ele.

-Deixe-me dizer isto Harry, como você ouviu o resto de nós não tinha ideia e se eu não gostaria de ter dito algo. Eu não levantei a minha filha a mentir ou a ganhar sem ganhá-lo. Estou arrependido do que minha filha e esposa tem feito.

-Você não sabia Arthur, está tudo bem.

-Você disse que não estaria de volta. -Ginny sussurrou.

-Eu não ia até Severus explicou que eu deveria casar com você, que eu era um auror e nós acontecer a viver a uma curta distância da Toca. Ele era capaz de voltar questões do Profeta Diário, que mostraram que sangrento circo que você montou. Isso deveria ter dito a todos que não era eu, eu não faria isso. Quando Sev e eu me casar com ele vai ser só nós, Holly e Adele, além da minha equipe, agora eu poderia convidar alguns outros. Eu realmente não acredito que você fez isso comigo, eu tremo pensando sobre o que você fez que o outro me fazem e dizem. Quando nós namoramos antes que eu descobri que eu era gay que você tentou me mudar, se você ama alguém que você ama-los do jeito que são, você não tente transformá-los em algo que você quer. E você Molly, bem que você não gosta de gays, todo mundo tem suas próprias opiniões, mas você foi junto com este depois de dizer a Sirius eu fui tão bom como um filho. Você seria o primeiro a falar se alguém fez isso com uma de suas reais... ... crianças. Eu nunca vou perdoar qualquer um de vocês para isso. -Holly apertou seu domínio sobre Harry. -princesa Desculpe, está tudo bem agora.

-Podemos ir para casa agora papai?

-Muito em breve Holly.

Um por um, todos os outros se aproximou de Harry, eles o abraçaram ou apertou sua mão. Charlie abraçou-o, mas manteve os olhos em Severus. Fleur beijou ambas as faces; Arthur abraçou-o que fez Harry acha que Arthur ainda pensava Harry como um filho. Ron abraçou tão apertado que tornou difícil para respirar, mas Harry não se importava. Quando Hermione abraçou ela explodiu em lágrimas e apenas chorou nos braços de Harry.

-Ela está chorando por causa do que aconteceu ou porque ela está finalmente abraçando Harry? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Eu acho que ambos Minerva. -disse Severo.

-Eu vou dar-lhe cinco minutos com Molly e Ginny. -Kingsley e Minerva se afastou do grupo, Harry, Holly, Severus e Adele mudou, mas Hermione e Ron foi com Harry.

-Eu gostaria de verificar a magia negra, eu sabia que algo estava errado.

-Hermione, nenhum de nós teria pensado que ela usaria esse tipo de magia. Todos nós sabemos o quanto é perigoso, porque todos nós temos lidado com isso.

-Será que podemos, pelo menos, vê-lo agora?

-Mesmo que eu posso apenas imaginar as histórias que virão a isso, sim, eu vou visitar, você pode visitar e eu vou gritar você e Ron para uma noite no meu restaurante. Mas agora, Holly, este é Hermione e Ron, meus dois melhores amigos no mundo todo. Você pode dizer Olá?

-Olá, você tem cabelos crespos.

-Sim, eu sei, você tem você é...? -Hermione olhou para Harry e Severo.

-Papa. -Harry e Severus disse juntos.

-Você tem olhos e cabelos do seu papa, mas eu posso ver bochecha, nariz e queixo de seu pai. Você é muito bonita.

-Obrigado, você é bonita também.

-Olá Holly. -Ron sorriu, mas ele enfiou a mão para fora deixando Holly agitá-lo. -eu tenho sorte, Hermione é minha esposa. -Ron sorriu novamente, em seguida, olhou para Harry. -Mesmo que esse outro Harry foi o nosso melhor homem, ele só se sente terrível saber que não era você.

-Eu poderia ter deixado que todos vocês soubesse, mais cedo, mas para ser honesto, eu estava com medo de escrever. Eu pensei que se eu fizesse todos podem tentar me encontrar. Mas eu fiz uma grande vida para mim e Holly, agora com Sev. Oh este é Adele, ela era o curandeiro que entregou Holly. Quando ela queria se aposentar da vida que eu ofereci-lhe o trabalho de babá. Eu não poderia ter sobrevivido sem ela.

Hermione e Ron ambos recebidos Adele antes Kingsley vinculado a mulher dois Weasley, com Ron nem mesmo falar com qualquer um deles, nem que ele iria olhar para eles, mas todos pareciam entender, Ron pensou que ele teve seu melhor amigo com ele esse tempo todo, mas era um impostor, um clone. Hermione sabia que nunca iria perdoar Ginny Weasley para fazer isso, e não à sua amiga e não por suas razões. Ela sempre soube que Gina estava um pouco mimada, mas ela quase assumiu a vida de Harry e tentou roubá-lo. Na medida em que Hermione estava preocupado Ginny estava indo para obter exatamente o que ela merecia. Depois da outra Weasley disse adeus a Harry e sua família, Harry convidou Ron e Hermione para voltar ao seu lugar. Então Harry abraçou Minerva e ficou surpreso quando Severus abraçou também. Mas o que fez Harry, Severus, Ron e Hermione rir, Holly abraçou-a bem, ela também chamado Minerva nana. Eles sabiam que Holly já seria aluno favorito de Minerva quando ela foi para Hogwarts, apenas por um olhar e do que foi dito com a diretora da menina com longos olhos pretos e escuros abraçou. Ela já havia conquistado o coração de Minerva McGonagall, a diretora estrita, mas a mulher carinhosa que só alguns tiveram a sorte de ver.

Harry pode ter uma ótima vida, uma que ele não trocaria por nada, mas ele tinha que admitir que era bom ter os amigos de volta em sua vida. Então, ele sabia que era hora de deixar o mundo mágico vê-lo, escrever sobre ele, questioná-lo, mas nada mudaria o fato de que ele ainda queria ser conhecido apenas como Harry. Algo que ele sabia que nunca iria acontecer, mas ele fez esperava que um dia ele só pode.

 

Fim...


End file.
